1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid for fixing or sterilizing dust (e.g., asbestos dust, ash containing dioxin, or dust containing microorganisms such as viruses), or for preventing dispersion of such dust which is generated by, for example, weathering of heat-insulating, refractory, anti-dewing, heat-retaining, or sound-absorbing sprayed-on materials containing asbestos, by demolition of incinerators or building materials containing asbestos, or by exchange or removal of microorganism filters (e.g., HEPA filters).
2. Background Art
Recently, concern has arisen about airborne dispersion of dust (asbestos dust) generated by weathering or demolition of sprayed-on materials containing asbestos adversely affecting the health of people living in neighboring areas.
Therefore, a demand has arisen for rapid removal of existing, weathered sprayed-on materials containing asbestos, or rapid removal or demolition of weathered building materials containing asbestos. Conventionally and generally employed methods for preventing dispersion of dust resulting from demolition or removal of weathered asbestos-containing sprayed-on materials or asbestos-containing building materials include a method in which an object to be worked on (which may be referred to below as a “work target”) is covered in advance with a sheet so as to be blocked from the outside. In another method, water containing a surfactant is applied to an existing sprayed-on material so as to completely wet the material and suppress formation of dust during working. After removal of the sprayed-on material, a liquid containing an organic polymer resin agent is applied to the surface of the remaining building material so as to fix the remaining dust (see “Manual for Preventing Exposure to Asbestos Dust in Demolition of Buildings”, Department of Planning and Development, Japan Construction Occupational Safety and Health Association, First Edition, Aug. 9, 2005).
However, isolating a work target from the outside by use of a sheet is only an auxiliary means, and it is difficult for this method to completely prevent dispersion of dust.
A method in which water is applied to a work target so as to suppress generation of dust (i.e., a method in which a work target is impregnated and wetted with water so as to suppress generation of dust) requires a large amount of water during working in order to prevent the target from drying. Therefore, this method poses problems such as that waste water treatment equipment must be provided before working, and that additional treatment is required for preventing dispersion of dust which would otherwise be generated after sludge generated by the waste water treatment has been dried.
Application of a liquid containing an organic polymer resin agent poses problems such as that evaporation of a volatile solvent contained in the resin agent requires control of the concentration of the volatile solvent in a closed space during working or treatment of generated toxic gas, and that adhesion between a work target and a concrete surface or a steel frame surface is enhanced due to drying of the resin agent, making it difficult to demolish the work target.
As a result, as time passes, dust is likely to be generated during removal or demolition of the work target.